More Choices
by Epeefencer
Summary: In Choices we looked at Harry's Choices and here we look at Ginny and the choices she makes and has made.


**More Choices**

Gwenog Jones sat in her Captains office rubbing her temples, as Captain and Player coach of the Holyhead Harpies the pressure of the job gave her headaches.

She had just learned that one of her top Chasers wouldn't be returning for the next season. As the only all female Quidditch team she sometimes had trouble finding top quality players to fill the roster.

Sure there were plenty of female Quidditch Chasers out there but the Harpies had higher standards than most teams. They were always in the thick of the hunt for the Quidditch Cup and their fans expected nothing else.

Her friend and team-mate, Samantha Matthews came in and sat down in the chair by the desk. She watched Gwenog rubbing her temples and gave her a sympathetic look. "I guess Dee-Dee has been in to tell you about her not returning?" she said with a wry grin.

Gwenog shot her a piercing look, "How long have you known?" she asked irritably.

"Since this morning. I over heard her talking to Carmen and she asked me not to say anything till she had a chance to tell you herself. I figured she deserved that," Sam said.

Gwenog nodded in understanding, "Godric! Where are we going to find a Chaser of her quality?" she asked no one in particular.

Sam looked up at her, "Have you been following the Town League this year?" she asked with a touch of humour.

"No, Why? Am I missing something?" Gwenog asked.

"It seems Godric's Hollow has gotten itself two top quality players. The Hollow is usually pretty good as a team but the past few years they've been tearing everybody up big time. Their team scoring has climbed by 50% and their Seeker rarely fails to catch the Snitch."

Gwenog laughed, "You're not going to retire on me too are you?" she asked her Seeker.

"No and a good thing too because from what I've heard the Seeker is a He and not a She but they're supposed to have a A-1 Chaser who would fit the bill," Sam said humorously.

Gwenog stared at Sam with renewed interest. Smiling she said "Don't they have a game tomorrow?"

"Yeah, Why?" Sam asked with a grin, knowing what her Captain was implying.

"Sounds like a scouting trip is in order. You want to come along?" Gwenog asked.

"What's in it for me?" Sam asked.

"Maybe you could get a chance to put that Village Seeker in his place," Gwenog said with a grin. She knew that Sam could have a bit of a chip on her shoulder at times and she liked to show off if give the chance.

Gwenog didn't care really, she just wanted some company, if she was going to have to spend the afternoon watching a Village League game. She also knew that Sam would take it as a challenge now that she had thrown down the gauntlet.

The next day Gwenog and Sam made their way to Godric's Hollow for the game. Though most of the Towns and Villages were small they supported their teams with a vigour that rivalled any of the Professional Teams.

They had arrived early enough to get really good seats and Gwenog knew if she let anyone know she was there she would have been given special treatment but she liked to watch the players when they didn't know they were being scouted.

The game started and it was obvious from the start that Godric's Hollow was the better team. The player that had come to see was #6, she was the lead Chaser, playing the centre position and clearly the team leader and the best player out there.

Though Gwenog spent most of her time watching the Chaser they had come to see she did pay attention to the Seeker on occasion. He flew with a natural ease and had total command of his broom. His instincts were superb and it seemed to her that he could've probably ended the game any time he wanted.

She went back to watching #6 and was equally impressed by her skills on a broom. She was a commanding presence and could practically score at will but instead of hogging the Quaffle she passed with equal skill as her scoring ability. A top Chaser who didn't seem to have an ego was a rare find indeed.

Just when the game was beginning to get out of hand due to the other team, Farnsworth, starting to collapse from the superb play of Godric's Hollow, their Seeker ended the game with an awe inspiring catch, diving from very high and making the grab at grass top level that had most everyone holding their breath because it looked like he'd never be able to pull out of the dive in time.

She turned to Sam, "Did you see that?" she said with a smirk. "Think you could have pulled that off?" Though she could tell Sam was impressed she knew that she'd never admit it.

"Let's go down to the field, I want to talk to #6," Gwenog said.

As they made their way down she saw the winning team celebrating on the field and she could tell by their actions #6 and #7, the Seeker, were a couple. They way they had kissed and the were walking off the field made that abundantly clear.

As they got closer Gwenog thought there was something familiar about the young woman Chaser, her fiery hair that she was unplaiting should have told her who it was but she couldn't quite place her.

Gwenog and Sam had a bit of trouble getting close at the first because of all the Villagers who seemed to want to congratulate the team, especially the two she was most interested in seeing.

Slowly the crowd thinned and she and Sam were able to make their way over to the young couple.

Gwenog stepped forward and held out her hand saying "Hello, I'm. . ."

"Gwenog Jones," finished the young redhead.

"And you are?" Gwenog asked.

"Ginny, Ginny Potter," Ginny said with a laugh.

Up close Gwenog could see how tired and sweaty Ginny was. She had played hard, never slacking off for a moment. Though the young man looked like he had hardly raised a sweat at all.

She turned to him and shook hands with him, "And you are?" she asked.

"I'm Ginny's husband, Harry," he answered lightly.

Gwenog was about to turn back to Ginny when the name struck her, "Harry Potter?" she said to herself. Could it really be "The Harry Potter", who had so casually introduced himself as Ginny's husband.

She did a double take and looked at him again and just sticking out of his fringe she could see the legendary scar peeking out. She caught his eye and he just grinned at her saying nothing.

She turned back to Ginny. "You played a great game today," she said.

Ginny smiled but just shrugged, "I have great team mates who help me look good," she said off handedly.

Gwenog heard Sam fidgeting in the background and she turned and said, "I'm sorry, this is my friend and team mate Samantha Matthews."

Sam stepped forward and shook hands with Ginny and Harry. "You can call me Sam," she said genially.

She turned to Harry, "You flew a pretty good game too," she said. "You could have ended the game at least a dozen times. Why did you wait so long?" she asked.

Harry laughed "What and disappoint all the fans from seeing a good game?" he said. "They came out here to have fun and root for their teams, why send them home early when we have the whole afternoon to play."

"But what if the other Seeker had gotten to the Snitch first?" Sam asked incredulously.

Harry just smiled at her and shrugged. "Then we probably would have lost, but we didn't so what's the harm?" Harry replied.

Sam just shook her head, his casual attitude she found hard to fathom.

Ginny noticed Sam staring at Harry and she had started to fidget. "I think she wants to go one on one with you dear," she said to Harry.

Harry's eyes lit up. "Sounds like fun!" he said enthusiastically.

Gwenog turned to Sam, "How about it Sam?"

Sam smiled, "OK by me," she said.

"First to Five?" Gwenog asked.

Both Harry and Sam assented and began to get ready. Sam produced her shrunken broom and restored it to full size.

A few of the remaining fans perked up when they heard and the team trainer produced a practice Snitch. Everyone cleared off to the sides to watch their Seeker go up against a Professional.

Harry and Sam stood facing Gwenog and Ginny while the trainer went behind them and released the Snitch. Gwenog counted silently to sixty before shouting "GO!"

Harry and Sam took flight and scouted the stadium, both gaining height as they spiralled around and the game was on. It took maybe five minutes before Sam made a very nice snatch and they landed back by Gwenog.

Sam had a smug look on her face, smiling widely and Harry still had a grin on his face.

That was the last time Sam smiled for the rest of the afternoon till they were done.

Gwenog could tell that Harry had been watching Sam more than he had been looking for the Snitch, he had been scouting her out to get a feel for what she had.

The next Five were no contest, Harry out flew Sam on every attempt, the final score was Harry five and Sam one.

Sam landed after the last catch and grumbled about Harry's Firebolt.

Ginny smiled at her, "If you think it's the broom ask Harry to switch with you," she said with a grin.

"He'd do that?" Sam asked.

"I'm sure he'd be happy to," Ginny replied.

Harry had heard her, "Sure," he said with a grin. "I haven't had this much fun in a long time."

Harry gave his Firebolt to Sam who handed him her broom. "Go ahead and take it up for a bit," he told her.

Sam took off and spent several minutes putting the Firebolt through it's paces, while Harry just stayed by Ginny's side, his arm around her waist as he watched Sam fly.

Gwenog watched with amusement, "Aren't you going to try her broom too?" she asked with a smile.

Harry just shrugged, "I'll be fine."

Sam's broom was Cleansweep's new Lightning Bolt, their answer to the Firebolt. Not quite as fast and a little thicker in the handle to withstand the rigours of Professional League demands.

Sam landed looking confident and with a smile said "How about using a League Standard Snitch?"

Harry just smiled wider, his eyes alight with anticipation. "Sounds good to me," he said ecstatically.

Gwenog knew Sam was in trouble.

They began again with the faster more manoeuvrable Snitch.

It was no contest. Harry put on a display that would have been the envy of any top Professional Seeker. Only once did it look like Sam would get to the Snitch first, but it had swerved sharply away and Harry got it before she could recover. The final score was Five to Zero.

When they landed Sam was in awe of what had happened. "Why don't you play Professionally?" she asked.

Harry just laughed, "I already have a job I love," he said. "This is something I just do for fun."

Sam just shook her head, "I'm glad I don't have to play against you," she said truthfully.

Gwenog laughed too, Harry had finally broken a sweat.

Harry and Ginny gathered their things quickly, getting ready to leave.

"Do you have a minute?" Gwenog asked Ginny.

Ginny smiled at her, "We really need to be going but you're more than welcome to join us."

Gwenog looked at Sam who nodded back at her. "OK, we accept," she said.

The walked out of the stadium and headed into the Village. Harry carried both their brooms and the small backpack full of their stuff. The lane was not busy and they walked four abreast. Gwenog, Ginny, Harry and then Sam. They came to the Village Square and turned left heading up back out of town.

Sam noticed Harry and Ginny glance at the statue in the centre of the Square as they passed, silently paying homage to Harry's parents.

When they were passed and the smile had returned to Harry's face Sam finally asked "How did you do that last manoeuvre?"

Harry just shrugged, "To tell you the truth I'm not really sure, I just fly and do what I need to do to catch the Snitch."

Sam looked at him and said, "Well if you don't want to tell me."

Ginny laughed, "No really Sam, I've seen and had Harry do things against me on a broom that I find totally unbelievable and he can never explain how he did it, he just does it."

Sam was gobsmacked by their answers. "And I was even on a better broom the second time and he still wiped me out!"

Harry just smiled at her, "You'd probably do better if you had more time to practiced on it."

"Harry I saw you do things on my Lightning Bolt that I didn't think possible. I could practice everyday for a year and you'd still beat me.

"Maybe," was all he said.

"And so modest too," Sam said. She then glanced at his ring and sighed, "Why are all the good ones taken?" she asked no one in particular.

The others all laughed at her comment and Ginny just hugged Harry closer.

While Sam had been talking to Harry, Gwenog was watching Ginny and trying to get a feel for her. She was very likeable and easy going now that she was off the pitch. Out there she had been in command and certainly didn't seem to have any problem assuming that role.

Gwenog shook her head, Ginny Potter looked so familiar but she still couldn't place her. Her red hair was ringing a bell but she couldn't say why.

Ginny noticed Gwenog glancing at her and she just smiled in return.

Finally Gwenog gave up, "OK I Give," she said. "You look so familiar but I just can't place you."

Ginny gave a little laugh, "Does the name Weasley help any?"

"Weasley? Weasley?" Gwenog repeated, then Ginny saw the light go on. "Chaser for Gryffindor! I was scouting a girl from Ravenclaw, Marsha-Lynn something-or-other. She was a seventh year and you were only a fifth year. I put your name down to check you out later but you never played again. What Happened?"

Ginny shrugged, "Tom Riddle and the War happened. Harry was right in the thick of it as you already know but so was I. Because of circumstances Harry and I married young, then we had our first child and I never returned to Hogwarts."

"So what have you been doing?" Gwenog asked.

"You'll see," Ginny said with a smile as they arrived at a gate to a beautiful cottage. "Be it ever so humble, Welcome to Potter Cottage," Ginny said as she opened the gate.

Harry brushed past with his load of brooms and the backpack and headed for the door. Before he got there it flew open and out flew two children. The first, a girl who was a miniature of Ginny and a younger boy who looked exactly like Harry.

"Dad," the young girl began in an exasperated tone but she was cut off by the boy, "Dad," he said hurriedly, "It's not what is seems."

Harry shook his head, "Quiet you two, can't you see your mother and I have guests," he said calmly.

The girl looked contrite, "Sorry Dad," she said. The boy seemed more put out but stopped too, "Sorry," he said, but with less conviction.

Just then an older woman stepped to the door, she looked slightly harried, but she had a smile on her face and she held a young girl in her arms.

"How was the match?" she asked.

"480 to 60," Harry replied as he put his load down. He turned and took the young girl as the others came into the house.

"Hi Pumpkin," he said as he gave the little girl a kiss on the forehead.

"Not a Punkin" she said with a pout.

"Well then who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Nymph," she said earnestly.

"Of course you are," Harry said.

They were joined by another young boy and girl as they went into the parlour.

Ginny did the introductions, "This is my Mum, Molly Weasley and these unruly five are Harry's and my children.

She pointed at the oldest girl, "This is Cassandra," she began.

"That's Cassy, Mum," she said rolling her eyes.

Ginny just laughed and continued down the row. "And James, Albus, Lily and Nymphadora."

"Don't call me that Mum, It's Nymph," said the youngest.

Harry, Ginny and Molly laughed.

Ginny turned to the two guests, and "This is. . ."

"Gwenog Jones," said Cassy, "And Samantha Matthews if I'm not mistaken," she finished.

James' and Albus' eyes went wide in shock.

"Wicked!" they both said causing the adults to all laugh again.

Ginny turned to Gwenog and Sam, "Please make yourselves at home, Harry and I will be back in a few minutes. She then turned to the children, "Please leave Gwenog and Sam alone," she said seriously.

"Yes Mum," they all said.

She followed Harry who had already left.

"So are you friends of Ginny and Harry?" Molly asked.

"Quidditch Players," said Gwenog.

"Are you going to be trying out for the team?" Molly asked innocently.

"Oh Grandmum," Cassy said rolling her eyes. "You'll have to excuse her," she explained to the two Quidditch stars. "Grandmum doesn't follow Quidditch."

Molly blushed slightly, "I'm sorry that I don't recognize you," she said.

Gwenog just laughed, "It's kind of refreshing actually," she replied.

James and Albus where standing close by fidgeting while staring at the two Quidditch stars."

"You ask," James said.

"No you ask," Albus said back.

Cassy rolled her eyes again, "The boys would like to know if they could get your autographs," she said a bit embarrassed by her brothers.

Gwenog and Sam laughed, "We'd be happy to," Gwenog said.

The boys produced their autograph books from behind their backs and the two women began to sign them. Just then Harry came back down, freshly showered and changed. He took one look at the boys and shook his head. "Boys," he said seriously, "You aren't bothering our guests are you?"

The boys looked up at their father, "No Sir," they answered.

Gwenog jumped right in, "It's fine Harry, really."

Ginny followed Harry down after a few minutes and joined them. She turned to Molly. Thanks for watching the kids Mum," she said.

"Oh it was no bother, I love spending time with them, but I should really get going. You ran a little late today and I have to get dinner started," she said.

Harry grinned sheepishly, "That was my fault Mum," he said. "Sam and I did a little one on one after the game."

Ginny said "Why don't you Floo Dad and have him come over here." Ginny then turned to Gwenog, "You don't mind, do you?"

Gwenog was taken by surprise, "Us mind? Not at all." She then realized Ginny was expecting them to stay too. She looked over at Sam who looked surprised too.

"We don't want to impose," she said to Ginny.

"We invited you to come," Ginny replied.

"Yes, Please stay," Said Harry with a smile, "I insist."

Sam nodded and Gwenog accepted. "OK, as long as we're not intruding."

Molly looked sheepish, "Well we were having Charlie and Sarah over."

Ginny just laughed, "Tell Dad to have them come here, what's seven more."

Ginny then headed for the kitchen, inviting Gwenog to join her. Ginny had Gwenog sit at the table while she began to make dinner. She was helped by Cassy who obviously knew her way around the kitchen. As she worked Ginny said to Gwenog, "Well you obviously didn't come here to talk to Harry."

Gwenog smiled, "No mincing words and straight to the point, I like that in a person," she replied.

Just then they were interrupted by the arrival of Arthur who was accompanied by Charlie, Sarah and their brood.

"Aunt Ginny, Aunt Ginny, look what I did!" cried a small girl who looked about seven as she came running into the kitchen, holding up a very well done drawing of Harry, Ginny and their family.

"That's beautiful Mandy," Ginny said.

The girl handed Ginny the picture and then noticed Gwenog sitting at he table. Her eyes went wide and she looked back at Ginny, "Aunt Ginny! You have Gwenog Jones in your kitchen!" she whispered earnestly.

"Yes I know," answered Ginny with a smile.

A boy came into the kitchen and grabbed a drink, "Hey Cassy," he said casually, "Are we going to play Quidditch after dinner?" he asked.

Cassy glanced at her mother, "That depends on Mum, we have guests in case you haven't noticed," she replied.

The young man turned to the table and was surprised seeing who was sitting there. Regaining his composure quickly he came over and introduced himself, "Hello, I'm Robert Weasley, and you're Gwenog Jones," he said sticking out his hand.

"I'm pleased to meet you Robert,"Gwenog replied with a smile as she shook his hand.

Robert turned to Ginny, "Aunt Ginny, I know you have guests but can we please play Quidditch after dinner? I just got my new broom and I'd really like to try it out, Please," he begged.

"We'll see," Ginny answered kindly.

Ginny expected Robert to plead his case further and was surprised when he said "OK Aunt Ginny."

As she watched him go a couple entered the kitchen, "Hi Ginny, need any help?" asked the woman.

"No We're good," Ginny answered as she waved them over.

This is my brother Charlie and his wife Sarah," Ginny said as she made the introductions. "And this is Gwenog Jones," she finished.

Charlie laughed, "We heard, the kids couldn't stop talking about it as we came in."

Ginny had remained busy and before long dinner was ready. Since it was summer and a very pleasant evening they headed out back to eat.

Gwenog and Sam were seated next to Harry and Ginny at the one end of the table, much to the disappointment of the majority of the children.

Gwenog watched with fascination as this huge extended family all sat talking, passing platters, and eating in a choreographed ballet.

Ginny saw her and chuckled "It's not normally this calm, the kids must be on their best behaviour since you and Sam are here."

Gwenog chuckled at Ginny's comment and then looking around the table she said curiously "Is this all your family?"

Ginny laughed, "Lord No! I have four more brothers, Bill, Ron and the Twins Fred and George. They're all married and have kids too.

Dinner seemed to be over in a flash and the kids huddled around Ginny and Harry looking expectantly, wondering if they'd be allowed to play Quidditch or not.

Harry looked at Robert who was the oldest, "That's up to our guests," he said.

All their eyes turned toward Gwenog and she had to laugh at their hopeful expressions. They were quite comical.

"Who would I be to keep anyone from playing the Greatest Game in the world," she said after a moment of keeping the kids in suspense.

The kids went wild whooping and hollering.

"Quiet!" said Harry, loud enough to be heard over the children. "Have you asked if any of the adults would like to play?"

Several sets of eyes turned toward Charlie and Sarah causing Sarah to roll her eyes, "OK, we're in," she said with a laugh.

Cassy and Robert looked hopefully at Gwenog and Sam, Gwenog laughed, "Thank you but no. Maybe you can talk Sam into it though," she said.

Sam smiled and looked at Harry, Are you playing?" she asked hopefully.

Harry laughed and shook his head, "No, but Charlie will give you a run for your money."

Sam looked at Charlie sceptically.

"Don't let his size fool you," Harry said. "He's deceptively fast and trust me, you'll never be able to knock him out of your way."

Charlie grinned at Sam and wagged his eyebrows, "How about it? Up for a little fun?"

Harry knew Sam wouldn't back down from the challenge, albeit a friendly one.

Sam smiled and said "Oh Godric, What have I gotten myself into. I've seen what Harry considers a "Little Fun" and I felt very humiliated."

Charlie smiled back, "Well I'm much more of a gentleman than Harry, I'll be sure not to humiliate you."

All the kids began clamouring about which team they wanted to be on so Harry held up his hand to hush the crowd. "OK, Cassy and Robert are team captains, Charlie and Sam are the Seekers, who picks first?"

Robert did an exaggerated bow to Cassy, "Ladies first," he said dramatically.

Cassy eyed the two Seekers critically and pondered for a moment.

"Any Time!" chided Robert.

"Hush!" snapped Cassy as she looked back and forth between the Seekers.

Gwenog whispered to Ginny, "He must be pretty good if she's taking this long when Sam's a Pro."

Ginny chuckled, "Harry wasn't kidding when he said Charlie would give her a run for her money."

"I'll take Sam," Cassy said at last.

"Finally! Robert said in exaggerated relief.

They alternated picking until the teams were filled out.

The teams were Cassy, Sam, Sarah, James, Lily, Mandy and Gideon against Robert, Charlie, Arthur, Albus, Rosalynd, Charlie Jr. and Fabian.

The kids took off at a run toward the line of trees at the back of the property, while the adults followed at a more leisurely pace. Charlie and Sam were walking together bantering back and forth.

Gwenog looked questioningly at Ginny who just smiled and said "Wait till you see."

They cleared the trees and Gwenog was gobsmacked at the sight that met her. The Quidditch Pitch she saw would have been the envy of most Town Teams, though there was only one smallish section of seats. Most of the kids were gathered at a very nice Broom Shed where Harry was handing out brooms for them to use.

Ginny laughed at Gwenog's reaction, "A gift from my brothers, but that's another story."

"I'll bet," Gwenog said earnestly. "It seems there's more to you than meets the eye."

Ginny visibly changed, the smile slipping from her face, "You don't know the half of it," she replied with a touch of sadness.

Suddenly Gwenog was almost run into by a blur of red hair. Little Nymph had come running over to Ginny, "Why can't I play?" she said petulantly. "You're letting Lily play!"

Ginny picked the four year old up, "She's older than you are," she said softly.

"I'll be five soon," Nymph said.

"I know you will dear," Ginny said. "You'll get to play soon enough."

"It's not fair," Nymph said with a pout.

Harry came over and said "What's up Gin?"

Ginny chuckled, "Nymph is upset because she can't play."

Harry took his daughter from Ginny and gave her a hug. "Soon my little Nymph," he said gently. "Why don't you go pick some of those flowers that Mummy likes so much," he said to her as he put her down.

Nymph's face brightened, "OK Daddy," she said with a smile.

Harry watched her go, "So eager to grow up," he said softly.

Ginny hugged Harry, "Haven't they all been?"

Harry turned to Ginny, "You going to Ref?" he asked.

"No you go ahead," she replied.

Harry gave an exaggerated sigh, "A man's work is never done,"

Ginny gave him a gentle shove, "I'll trade places with you any day. Let's see how long you last with the brood you've spawned," she said with a smile.

Harry's face lit with a look of mock fright, "Anything but that!" he cried playfully but Ginny knew at heart that Harry would have loved to spend everyday with the children.

As the teams got into position Gwenog was surprised to see none of the players had Beater's Bats.

Ginny explained that when the younger kids played they didn't use the Bludgers so instead of Beaters each Team had two players they called Blockers. A defensive position that helped disrupt the opposing Team's Chasers.

Gwenog watched entranced as the game progressed. Even though most of the players were very young, they played extremely well and she said something to Ginny.

Ginny laughed, "Well as you can probably tell our family is a bit Quidditch obsessed.

Gwenog was particularly impressed with Cassy, she flew almost as well as Ginny had in the league game and she was only nine. Gwenog made a mental note to put Cassy's name down as a potential prospect when she became of age.

The game was very even, no team able to get more than two goals up on the other and the lead passed back and forth numerous times. It was obvious that the game would come down to the Seekers.

She saw that Harry's assessment of Charlie had been correct. Sam had her hands full with battling Charlie. Each had been thwarted by the other from making the grab and it sure looked like they were using a League standard Snitch, as it was fast and manoeuvrable.

Finally after a spectacular dive with both racing straight down Sam managed to grab the Snitch when it made a sudden veer when it looked like Charlie would make the catch. Both barely managed to pull out mere inches about the ground. Harry blew the whistle and announced Cassy's team as the winners.

The teams landed and everyone shook hands. The sportsmanship displayed was more than she had seen from many of the Professional teams.

Almost everyone headed back to the house but Ginny and Gwenog, they remained seated in the stands where they were joined by Harry and Sam.

Harry sat down next to Ginny and she put her arm around his waist.

Sam looked exuberant but exhausted. "That was more intense than most of the League games I've ever played," she said. "I'm just glad I got the Snitch or Gwenog would probably be looking to replace me!" she laughed.

Gwenog turned to Ginny and Harry, "I guess you know why I'm here," she said to Ginny.

Ginny smiled," Yes and I'm truly flattered but I really must decline."

Gwenog nodded in understanding "I was pretty sure that's what you were going to say."

Ginny gazed out at the Pitch with a almost wistful look but then she smiled and the look of contentment returned as she looked back at Gwenog.

"I made my choice long ago and I don't regret it one bit. Harry and I have a beautiful family and a wonderful home. While I once dreamed of playing Professional Quidditch, I find my current job much more satisfying."

Ginny glanced at Harry, "There is no way I could fit a professional career in my life now and even if I wanted to, it wouldn't work out right now anyway," she said with a grin.

Gwenog looked at her curiously.

Ginny chuckled as she looked back at her, "See by the time the next season started I'd be grounded anyway."

Harry looked puzzled for a moment and then broke into a grin.

"Yes Dear," she said, "About two months along."

Sam still looked bewildered so Gwenog filled her in, "She pregnant you dolt!"

"I was going to say something earlier at dinner but I never got the chance," Ginny said.

The four made their way back towards the house where the kids and other adults were sitting around or running and playing with the younger children that didn't get to play Quidditch.

Nymph came running up with a bunch of the most beautiful yellow flowers Gwenog had ever seen. "Here Mummy," she said as she held out the small bunch.

"Thank you Nymph," Ginny said as she accepted them.

Gwenog couldn't identify the flowers which she thought were exceedingly beautiful, "What are they?" she asked Ginny.

"I don't know. We call them Nymphadora's Flower because she's the only one who can find them," Ginny said with a grin.

Gwenog took in the scene before her and she saw what she had given up to play Professional Quidditch. Seeing how happy everyone was, especially Ginny and Harry she wasn't sure she had made the right choice herself.

Sam was dragged off by some of the kids and Gwenog could tell she was having a great time even though she normally hated dealing with the fans. This was totally different, even though they were talking and questioning her it was not the normal fawning of adoring fans. It was fellow Quidditch players discussing the intricacies of the game.

Gwenog, Ginny and Harry sat slightly apart form the others. Harry looked at Gwenog, "I hope you're not disappointed with wasting you time this afternoon," he said.

Gwenog shook her head, "Trust me Harry, this hasn't been a waste of time. I don't remember when I've had a more enjoyable and relaxing afternoon. Spending time with your family has been wonderful. Besides," she said with a grin, "I saw several future prospects today."

Ginny laughed, "Cassy will be thrilled to hear that."

Gwenog smiled back, "Lily too, though she's still quite young she'll warrant looking at in the future."

Sam came over and plopped down into a chair, a butterbeer in her hand. "I can't believe those kids," she said. "I just had the most interesting discussion on Quidditch tactics that I think I've ever had. You should go and take some notes Gwen," she added with a chuckle.

Gwenog laughed too, "I'm sure I should but it's getting late and we really should be going. Thank you for your hospitality, it's been a wonderful and interesting afternoon and evening." She glanced at Sam, "And any time I can have my egotistical Seeker knocked down a notch or two it is definitely worth it," she said with a wink at Harry and Ginny.

"Hey!" said Sam in mock hurt.

The makeshift party was breaking up as kids were rounded up and everyone saying their good byes. The kids making sure to say a special goodbye to Gwenog and Sam. They invited them back to play Quidditch with them any time.

Gwenog and Sam ended up being the last to leave.

"Feel free to stop back in any time," said Harry. "The kids will be happy to instruct you in the finer points of the game," he added with a smile.

"Yes, really you two, please don't be strangers, Harry and I would love to have you stop in whenever you can get away and if you ever need a break from all the hoopla. Trust us when we say that the kids don't care if you're famous or not," Ginny added. "They have a way of cutting right through that."

"Thank you," said Gwenog, "I think I'll take you up on that."

"Me too," added Sam.

Gwenog and Sam walked to the front gate and Gwenog took a last look back at the couple standing in the doorway waving goodbye. Their love for one another so apparent and the joy they shared shining out from them. She turned back to Sam and said "Makes you think about the choices we've made, doesn't it?"

Sam glanced at the Cottage too, "Yeah it does."

The both gave a small sigh and with a last wave to Harry and Ginny as they Apparated away.

**XX**

**A/N:** Just something that came to me thinking about the choices people make. I addressed Harry's choices in a previous story and thought Ginny needed to talk about hers.

As for those wondering about Ginny listing her brothers, in this story Percy died in the war.

As always please review.


End file.
